


Clean

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-10
Updated: 2000-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Its Xmas Eve, Fraser's busy and Ray is woken up by an intruder in his home.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Clean

## Clean

by Caffre

Author's webpage: http://www.dreamwater.net/caffre/South.html

* * *

Title: Clean 

Disclaimer: Mistakes in this are mine. Fraser and RayK are Alliances... Damn! 

Pairing: Fraser and RayK 

Mail: 

Note: It being Xmas and the fact that we've just hoked out all the decorations and lights for the house, set me off on this line. It's pure sap, and defiantly a PWP kinda story. It just struck me that Santa Claus and Fraser both dress in the same colours for work. So I made a few deductions of my own... Hope you like. Merry Christmas. 

A tired and weary Ray threw himself down onto his chair. He'd been working with vice these last couple of days and it was seriously depressing him. No one had ever accused him of being 'sensitive' but when it came to seeing young girls getting into cars with complete sleazebags and then not being able to do anything about it 'cause that wasn't what he was there for, well it made him sick. 

He looked up then, his thoughts the automatic cue for Fraser to appear. 

"No. Of course not." 

Sighing he put his head down on his desk. He was still dressed in his 'pimp' clothes, something that made him feel infected with the streets he was ghosting. Tainted. He even imagined he smelled funny. 

It was cases like this that had helped push him towards the Vecchio job. Not the only reason, but he'd had the good sense to realise that he was becoming what he hated, with everyone else hating him for it in return. He had really needed the break from that kinda life. He knew he was doing good out there, but sometimes it just didn't feel like it. 

* * *

"Ray?" 

His head shot up from the desk before he'd even really woken up. He groggily rubbed at his eyes. 

"Fraser?" 

Frannie smiled at him. 

"Sorry Ray. Welsh told me to send you home. It's Christmas Eve, and your working tomorrow night. He reckons you might do your job better if you slept somewhere that wasn't here." 

Ray focused his eyes on her, a half-hearted smile tugging at his lips. 

"Is that an offer?" 

Frannie adjusted her Santa Claus hat. "That would be incest Ray. Go home. Sleep." 

She sashayed over to the computer terminal, Ray watching with a slight admiring appreciation. He shook his head a little, trying to wake himself up. 

"Must be bad if people are being nice to me." 

Yawning and picking up his jacket, he headed out to his car. 

* * *

Halfway home however, he decided to call round by the Consulate, see Fraser. He'd been working with the lowest of the low. He felt that seeing Fraser would maybe let a little of the Mountie's goodness and light wash off on him a little. 

"Sounds like a plan I can live with." Smile plastered over his face now, he swung the car round, and headed for the Canadian Consulate. Maybe Fraser would give him some hot chocolate. 

* * *

"Can I help you Detective?" 

Kowalski pulled himself back from the door a little. The Ice Queen herself had opened the door to him. Surprise under control he moved to come in. However, Inspector Thatcher had other ideas. 

"I'm afraid the Consulate is off limits at this time Detective Vecchio. You'll have to come back some other time." 

"Off limits since when? You do know I liase with you guys? Remember that?" 

A loud sound came from behind her, and for just the briefest of moments Ray caught a glimpse of movement from behind her. It looked like Fraser. 

"Could you keep that wolf away from the..." She paused, remembering her audience "Please could you keep Diefenbaker under control." She turned back to Ray, blocking his view once more. "I'm sorry Detective, Constable Fraser is very busy with other duties. Perhaps tomorrow." Saying that, she shut the door in his face. 

Feeling a little put out, he moved to look through one of the windows, but the curtains where pulled tight across. 

Realising that he wasn't going to get anything from this tonight, he got back into his car. He'd just have to wait until he saw Fraser again. 

The car journey home gave plenty of time for his low self-esteem to kick in. Maybe Fraser just didn't want to see him tonight 'cause of what he was doing. "Even I don't want to be around me at the moment. So why the hell would someone like Fraser." Looking at himself in the mirror he felt a pang at that. He hated himself for thinking this way, but how could he not? Fraser was like some kind of Canadian Saint while he? He felt like he was unworthy to be the dirt on Fraser's boots. Sighing he concentrated on the road. He didn't even want to think about what tomorrow would be like if Fraser didn't turn up for the Christmas dinner he was planning on. Probably no more than he deserved though. 

* * *

Ray had gone home and after a shower, straight to bed. He wasn't sure at first why he'd opened his eyes, but then he heard it again, a muffled thump coming from his living room. 

Wide-awake now, he opened up the drawer in which he kept his gun. Cold cool metal in his grip sent a shiver down his spine. He had been waiting for something like this all his cop life. It was the stuff of nightmares. Your home was supposed to be sacred. 

Feeling slightly foolish in just his boxers he inched his way to the room. 

A figure was messing about with something under his Christmas tree. 

Heart racing a mile a minute he pointed his gun. 

"Freeze!" 

A parcel fell out of the mans hands, accompanied by a bark and a 'No Dief!' response from the intruder. 

Totally confused now, Ray lowered his gun. 

"Fraser? That you?" 

A sigh. 

"Yes Ray." 

"What the...Hold on a second." 

He walked over to the light switch, flicking it, drowning out the soft glow of the lights on the tree. 

"Fraser?" 

Fraser was standing by the tree all right, a parcel by his feet. What wasn't so clear was the white beard and the larger uniform he wore to cover what looked like a pillow stuck under his shirt. He glanced over to Diefenbaker. 

"Why does the wolf have antlers stuck to his head Frase?" 

"Well, Ray..." He could see the blush appearing over the white of the beard. Ray started to laugh. 

"You know, in that get up..." His face slowly lost its amused look as he realised what he was saying. "You almost look like Santa." He hadn't meant it to come out like an accusation, but it had. 

"Officially you are not supposed to know about this part of my duties Ray." 

"Your duties? You're not seriously telling me that you're Santa Claus?" 

"Of course not Ray" 

Ray gave a sigh of relief. Good. He wouldn't have to have his friend committed. Well, at least, not tonight. 

"We only work for him at this busy time of the year. He's not as young as he used to be." 

Ray sat down on the sofa. "No one ever is Benton buddy. No one ever is." He eyed his friend again. 

"You work for Santa?" 

Fraser joined him on the sofa, pulling off the beard. "Well, all members of the RCMP do. We have special dispensation from Mr.Claus himself Ray." 

Ray leaned back a little. "Of course you do..." He suddenly realised something. "Hey, when I was a kid, I thought I saw Santa in the house one Christmas Eve. It was one of you guys wasn't it?" 

"More than likely Ray. Now," he pulled on the beard. "I must be getting back to work. Are we still having dinner tomorrow Ray? Ray?" 

Ray sat thinking for a moment. 

"Hey Frase?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I come with you?" 

"You believe me?" 

Ray was suddenly on his feet. "Yeah. It kinda makes sense in a weird wacked out Canadian way. After all, I am supposed to liase with you guys right? It seems to me like I should be on this detail myself. Hell, I'll even wear the antlers if I have to." 

He saw the look of doubt on Fraser face. 

He came close to him. "Please? I've been working undercover as a pimp all week Fraser. Do you know how that makes me feel? I've got at least another week of it before I'm done." He put his hand on Fraser's arm. "It's like I'm dirty on the inside, where I can't wash it out. I want to, but it won't come away. I want to be a part of something like this, something that's pure, clean. You can see how I'd want a little of that, don't you?" 

A slow smile spread over Fraser's face. 

"Did you know Ray, that time has actually slowed down across the entire world? Not many people notice it. It allows Father Christmas and those of us charged to help him to deliver everything on time. But sometimes, someone filled with the Christmas spirit? It doesn't affect them in the same way. They're the ones that tell others that they've seen Father Christmas. Of course, very few believe them, but they know, and they hold it in their hearts for the rest of their lives. I guess you're one of those special people Ray." He gently ran his hand down the side of Rays face. "I guess I should have known that from the minute I first saw you. You've always had this inner light, a child like acceptance of the world that I've admired so much." 

Ray could feel himself blushing, but he didn't move away from the touch of Fraser. If anything, he was enjoying the sense of comfort it gave him. 

"I ain't got no light in me Frase. I've seen way too much for the kid I once was to have survived through. I'm just a street cop that got lucky enough to meet you." 

"Your not 'just' anything Ray. You're a warm caring person whose's heart has no limits. At least, none that I've ever seen, and I'd be more than honoured if you came with me for the rest of this night." 

The grin on Ray's face spoke volumes. 

"Excellent. Just let me grab some clothes." 

Darting off into his bedroom, Ray couldn't help but grin like an idiot. 

* * *

Dressed he came rushing back into he room, Fraser standing waiting for  
him.

"Hey Frase?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"What do you want for Christmas?" 

Fraser had switched off the lights, again the Christmas tree providing the only illumination. 

"I'd...I'd rather not say." 

Ray walked over and took his friends hand. "What I want to give you Fraser seems more like a present for me than for you." 

He watched the nervous look on 'Santa's' face. 

"And what do you want to...to give me?" 

He leaned closer, pulling the beard down a little with his free hand. 

"Me." 

He touched his lips to Frasers', a soft gentle kiss setting off fireworks in his head. It deepened as Fraser got over the shock, and returned it, both of them realising that this was forever. Finally they pulled apart. 

"Mmmm." 

"Mmmm? Was does 'Mmmm' mean Ray?" 

"Tell you later. Come on. We got us some Christmas cheer to deliver." 

The End 


End file.
